veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of Spring Valley Mall
'''Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of Spring Valley Mall '''is a American animated musical comedy-adventure film. This has a lesson in facing hardships, like in "The Ballad of Little Joe". Plot When Alister Cashberger goes off to Iran (formerly Persia) for a business trip one morning, he puts his nephew, Lawrence, otherwise known as Merry Larry, in charge of the mall. Much to the displeasure of Philip Fleagle, Lawrence gets more and more rich. While Merry Larry was playing an arcade game at a casino, three children talk about why the people had to built a statue to honor Merry Larry. He knew he would have saved a ton of money if he were to replace all the mall shoppers and employees with robots! So, on his twelfth birthday, Lawrence explains the mall shoppers about a dream he had by presenting some of Philip's own "home movies", which were basically just Merry Larry inserting himself into popular movies. This dream was about Lawrence in his early days, when he was a pop star and was adored by fans. Christina and TBot liked it. The people hated the dream. One of them even yelled that Lawrence was trying to rule over them. So they decided to make them go to Tootanny. Roadie Reggie, disguising himself as space pirate Luntar, goes after them. And Philip Fleagle went to the Seville house. He told the maids about an unfortunate event, thinking Merry Larry was killed by a wild, ferocious beast. He angrily threw Lawrence's harmonica out one of the windows. Then, the narrator told the kids to not try that at home. In Tootanny, Lawrence met a few people, including Melvin, a former friend of his. As they went to Luntar's lair, Lawrence put on a pair of Groucho Marx glasses and entertains Luntar with his antics he used to do back when he was a chipmunk, including the impersonation of an egg roll. Even the blue space woman Luna, Luntar's second-in-command cracks up. As the Groucho Marx glasses flies off Lawrence's face, and he flies across the lair and gets tangled up in Luntar's ship, the Super Grabber, two INTERPOL agents and Luna said things about Merry Larry that weren't true. Luntar hated it so much, he threw them into prison! One night, while Tootanny was sleeping, two prisoners had dreams. They explained to Lawrence what those dreams meant. Merry Larry explained to the chief crewman that he would be set free, and to the chief mate that he would be killed. Then two days passed, and Luntar the Looter had a dream. Just like Merry Larry's, Luntar's dream was also about his early days when he was adored by people! Lawrence explained to Luntar that for six months, people would be living in music harmony. People would put on concerts, too. Merry Larry lived in Tootanny for 6 months. One day, when he goes back to Spring Valley, he, Christina and TBot were taken captive by some soldiers. They were tied to a tree, and Lawrence knew that this was such a bad idea. When the guards forced to give them "the slap of no return", Lawrence sings a parody of Lady GaGa's "Bad Romance" that causes Luntar to go deliberately insane. In a desperate attempt to delay their own deaths, a few tourists and retirees untied them. Thanks to the hardships Merry Larry had faced and endured in his whole life, Luntar takes off his disguise, and it reveals to be nothing but Roadie Reggie. After a high energy chase, Reggie, Lawrence, Christina and TBot were forced into a car. Alister returns home and gave Lawrence a 20,000 pound bag of music albums that were performed by the Chipmunks from years ago. Lawrence knew that sometimes bad things happened to good people, but God can work all things out for good. Cast *Larry the Cucumber (Lawrence/Merry Larry) *Bob the Tomato (Philip Fleagle) *Mr. Lunt (Roadie Reggie/Luntar) *Archibald Asparagus (Alister Cashberger) *Petunia Rhubarb (Luna) *Junior Asparagus (Oliver) *Sara Crewe (Christina) *The French Peas (Henry and Miles) *Madame Blueberry (Mrs. Netterbaum) *George *Jimmy Gourd (Officer Sam) *T-Bot *Percy Pea (INTERPOL Agent #1) *INTERPOL Agent #2 Songs *Unwritten *The Story of My Life *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday *Merry Larry's Dream *Oh Lawrence! Medley *I'm Boo *Good for the Grabbing! *Luntar's Dream *No Defense! *This Love (by Maroon 5) Category:New episodes Category:Episodes